I GOT IT WRONG SAM
by KrissyME
Summary: Cat is torn between Frankie and Sam, she maes desisions that have a catastrophic effect on the lives of everyone she knows but particularly Sam and Frankie.
1. Chapter 1

**I GOT IT WRONG SAM**

**CHAPTER 1**

Sam threw her car keys on to the coffee table and sat down heavily on the couch, she lay her head back and stared at the ceiling, she was tired but knew she would not sleep. She had kept on working until her boss had told her to go home and sleep, she was alone again, Cat had chosen Frankie. Sam had moved out of Cat's place as soon as she could which was only a couple of days after she had told her that Frankie was the one, a colleague had a friend going away for 6 months and needed a tenant for her flat so she had sent Sam round. It had now been 4 months since that night Cat had asked her to sit down and nervously told her she was going to try again with Frankie, that she still loved Frankie and needed to be with her. Sam had felt a cold hand grip her heart and an ache had set in that had not gone away. This time she thought Cat was the one, she was totally in love with her, yes she had loved before but not this way, when she and Lynn had split after 6 months it had been a relief she had realised it was lust and not love she had felt.

Sam had moved to Glasgow and loved the city and its people, they were warm and friendly, yes she had seen the bad side too but she was a cop. Sam got up from the couch and went to the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge and went to the draw for the bottle opener "Where is it?" she cursed as she rifled through the draw, she spotted it on the work top were she had left it the night before pulling the top off she threw the opener back on the work top with a clatter and gulped down half the bottle as she moved back to the lounge. Booting up her lap top Sam sat back down and waited as the computer came to life, opening her emails there was the usual spam and a couple of emails from friends and one from her brother. These made her smile for a while but she couldn't keep still and was soon pacing the floor something that had become a habit over the last few months. Sam's thoughts returned to Cat and the last times she had seen her. They had been in the same bar but Cat had not spotted her until they bumped into one another in the toilets.

"Hello Sam," Cat had sounded nervous, "How are you?"

"How do you think I am Cat? How do you really think I am feeling?" There was venom in the reply something Sam had not meant to show.

"Sam I'm so sorry, I did love you but I loved Frankie too and I wanted to be with her so very much when she was away then I met you and thought I could move on but then she was here again. You know I tried to fight in but I couldn't and I had to be honest with you." Cat turned away to go.

"Honest? Cat you slept with her behind my back I know you did and I was prepared to forgive you but I guess you just couldn't give her up. I should have known this was coming but hoped it wouldn't. I love you Cat with all my heart and you broke it and I have to try to move on and hope I can find someone who will love me and not have the ex there in tow someone who I can love too."

Cat looked down at the floor, "I'm so sorry Sam what more can I say?"

At that Frankie walked in, "What's going on is she trying to get you back?" Frankie gave Sam one of her keep off looks.

"No Frankie, come on let's go." Cat took Frankie's hand and they left, Sam leaned on the sink and breathed deeply as she bit back the tears she was determined not to shed. The next meeting had been brief in HMV in Buchanan Street, Sam had been ordered to go home as she had spent 22 hours on a case to keep her mind busy. She had gone for the escalator at the same time as Cat.

"Cat."

"Hello Sam."

"Just looking for a DVD got a weekend off, bosses orders nothing to do so thought I'd treat myself to a film or two."

Cat smiled, "I'm looking for a CD for Tess she asked me to have a look while I was in town, she's so busy now she's working."

"She's enjoying it then?" Sam felt awkward and wanted to get away she could feel the familiar prickling in her eyes.

Yes very much, must go then, bye." Cat turned and walked away. "Bye Cat."

That had been three weeks ago and Sam had not seen her since avoiding all the places she may go. Sam had watched the DVD but it had not even registered, her thoughts had returned to Cat, her soft sensual lips, her warm loving arms and their passionate love making, the tears flowed she could hold them in no longer giving in to the grief she felt at losing Cat to Frankie. Now here she was pacing again back and forth across the lounge, she had to get a grip but nothing had ever come close to the depths of despair she felt. The shrill sound of the intercom buzzer cut into her thoughts.

"Hello," Sam heard a nervous voice, "Eh… Sam its Cat, can I come up….please?" there was a tremor there too.

"Why Cat? I don't know if I can face you in my flat."

"Please I need to talk to you and there is something I need you to see."

Sam buzzed her in and opened the door to the flat she plumped herself back on the couch and waited. Cat's footsteps sounded hollow on the landing outside then the soft step on the carpet in the hall. "In here." Sam shouted.

Cat came in her eyes red and swollen with crying her hair tousled and untidy, definitely un Cat like. Sam stood up but Cat urged her to sit down again "What is it Cat? What's happened?"

"I'm sorry for coming but I needed to see you and to show you something."

"Ok."

"Frankie's gone Sam she left me a letter, I found it on the table when I got in from work."

"What! Where?"

Cat handed Sam the letter

Darling Cat

I know that you said you loved me and wanted to be with me but it has become clear to me that you love Sam. Ever since we have been together again you have talked none stop about her. I realised that you are still in love with her and that you thought you were still in love with me. I think that you were in love with our memories Cat because once we got back together you and I didn't get on the same. I guess at the back of it I knew I was also in love with our memories but I wanted it to be real again. I am leaving Glasgow, I am going back to LA and Mum is coming with me for a while we need some time to get to know one another. Whilst I'm out of the way maybe if it's not too late for you and Sam you could give it another go

Love you Cat

Frankie xxx

Sam felt tears in her eyes again but held them back.

"Sam I realised that night in the Bar that I was still in love with you, I had hurt you so much and I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I loved Frankie but I was not in love with her anymore, she is right we were in love with our memories and we could never make those a reality again. I love you more than any one I have ever known Sam and I have missed you so much, I hope one day we can be friends, I ruined a beautiful relationship and now we are both alone and unhappy because of Frankie coming back into my life and me not being able to see that it was the past and only memories I have hurt the only woman I think I really and truly loved." Cat got up to leave,

"Bye Sam, I'd better go and I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"Cat," Sam took her hand, "don't go," Sam's voice was a whisper, "I love you more than you will ever know, if we take it slowly we could get back what we had, it will have to be slow Cat because you took my whole being away and I don't want it to happen again."

Cat looked into Sam's eyes and saw for the first time the pain she had caused, the tough cop cover she carried had hidden it from her at the beginning when she had told her she was going to go with Frankie. She saw the love there too real love she hadn't seen it because of her own blindness to it and her obsession with Frankie. Cat knelt down and held Sam in her arms, Sam's body shook as the tears fell Cat could not hold back her own tears and they sobbed together for what seemed like ages letting out all the pent up hurt and feelings. Sam pulled back then leaned in kissing Cat softly on the lips a long but gentle kiss. She pulled away again, "slowly Cat," she rested her forehead against Cat's. Cat got up and sat next to Sam on the couch and Sam enveloped her in her arms. They stayed that way for two hours talking and deciding that they were going to do the dating and outings again, to take things back to the beginning and try to put the past behind them. The taxi arrived and Cat kissed Sam goodbye.

Tess was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal when Cat arrived home. "Hi Cat, Where's Frankie?"

"She's gone Tess."

"Gone?" Tess looked startled.

"She left me a letter."

Tess jumped up and flung her arms around Cat nearly knocking her off her feet, "oh Cat, not again."

"It's ok Tess, we both knew it wasn't working only she was the one brave enough to do something about it, she knew I was still in love with Sam. Frankie has gone to LA and her Mum has gone with her for a time to try to get to know one another better. I went to see Sam and we are going to try to make it work. Sam said she loves me still but we have to take it slowly. I thought that I was still in love with Frankie but we were in love with the memories we had. We both realised we couldn't get back what we had it had gone too long and I really had got over her before she came back it was seeing her that brought back all of the feelings." Tess sat back down and began crunching on her cereal again.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes Tess, I am happy to be trying to sort out things with Sam I love her Tess and I was a fool to hurt her so much she is worth so much more than I gave her and I don't want ever to hurt her again." Tess just smiled.

"I'm for bed, see you later Tess", Cat made for her room just as her text alert sounded. "Night my darling, I love you, Sam x" Cat sat on her bed and text back "I love you too, Cat xx"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The hypnotic sound of the photocopier had lulled Cat into a thoughtful trance; she stared blankly at the rain washed street below but saw only her own thoughts. She was back in the restaurant with Sam; it was their first date after they had decided to try to work things out, a week since she had been to Sam's flat. She had wanted to dash straight in to a date the next night but she fought the need and allowed Sam to call the shots. Sam had rung her the next day and said that she was going to be back in work and wanted to take her out on a date the next weekend as she was off and she could spend the time not worrying about work. Cat was disappointed to have to wait so long but accepted it knowing she had to stay calm and let Sam get used to the idea she could trust Cat again. They had spoken on the phone every night from that day in fact they had spent so long on the phone one night Tess had been out done her show and come back and they were still talking. Sam had arrived on the Friday evening in a taxi with a single red rose. She had taken Cat to a very swish place in the Merchant city part of town then they had gone on to the theatre to see Tess in her show, Sam had wanted to go to show her support when Tess had first got the part but had not felt she could face it. Cat had seen the show but was just happy to be with Sam, after they went to a small bar and had a couple of drinks, Sam had seen her home kissed her goodbye and took the taxi home herself.

"Were are you away to?" Jay lay his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, the photocopier finished ages ago. Cat was pulled back to the present.

"Oh I'm sorry Jay was just thinking." Cat grabbed the bundles of papers from the trays and turned to go back to her desk.

"Heard anything from Frankie?" Jay placed his papers into the tray and pushed start.

"She sent me an email last week to say she was well and hoped I was." Cat did not want to talk about Frankie and walked away from Jay.

"She didn't say any more than that?" Jay plonked himself on the corner of her desk.

"No, now I need to get on Jay."

"Ok Miss Frosty Knickers," Jay walked back to his own desk.

Just thinking about Frankie made her feel guilty about what she had done, she had been so blinded by what had gone before and the traumatic loss of Frankie that her reappearance and her persistence had almost cost her the only relationship she had felt truly loved in and had truly loved the person back. Sam was still hurting she could hear it sometimes in her voice and on the date she seemed a little awkward. Cat was scared that Sam would find it too painful to try to get back what they had. After all they had had a wonderful holiday together and she had still allowed Frankie to get into her head then her bed after they got back and after Sam had felt secure in the knowledge they were rock solid. Cat's mobile went and she noticed it was Sam, She picked it up and turned away from the office. " Hi Sam," she could feel the tightening in her throat and the flutter in her stomach as Sam spoke to her.

"Morning Darling, listen I have tickets for a small live band performance, one of my colleagues brothers is just getting a foot on the ladder in the music business and he has a gig. The music's good a bit like Bruce Springsteen and Queen rolled into one band. They write their own stuff. There are only about 200 people going thought we could go and make a bit of a night of it a few drinks and something to eat, it's tomorrow if you fancy it?" She could hear the nervousness in Sam's voice but she was hiding it as best as she could. "Of course I'll come sweetheart," she sounded too eager she thought but then she heard a sigh of relief down the phone, "I'll pick you up at eight then, love you Cat."

"Me too." She looked round to see Jay was now parked on the corner of her desk again with that grin on his face that needed no words, but meant, come on then spill. Her face flushed from the roots of her hair down to the collar of her blouse and she felt hot and embarrassed that he had listened in to her conversation. "Well."

It's Sam, we're trying to sort things out."

"Is that why Frankie left?"

"Yes, she knew we were a lost cause but neither of us could admit it at first, Frankie left me a letter saying that she knew that I was still in love with Sam, Frankie and I were not what we had been in the past Jay and we both realised it was never going to be like that again but only Frankie had the guts to do anything about it."

"Maybe she's grown up at last!"

That's rich coming from you Jay, someone who almost lost everything because of Frankie as well and you still have a lustful eye," Cat looked at him with a scornful look, "you were lucky she took you back.

"I've grown up too Cat, ok I still have a lustful eye but that is it it goes no further and Rebecca says as long as it's not around when we are together I can look but not touch and that is how it will stay. You and I have one thing in common Frankie got in to our heads and fucked them around nearly losing us the most precious people in our lives. It's taken me a long time to gain Rebecca's trust again and I don't intend to lose it again"

Cat walked in to the flat after a long day in work to find a pile of wet clothes sitting on the kitchen table and dishes in the sink, as much as she loved Tess the disordered life she led almost drove her mad sometimes, Tess appeared from her room with a face pack on and muttered something about moving the clothes to the airer in the bathroom, she gathered them up and trialed a line of drips to the bathroom. Cat wiped up the puddle from the table and put the kettle on and shouted to Tess "cup of tea?" There was a strangled cry of, "no thanks I can't yet need to leave this on for another 20 mins."

Cat sat down in the lounge and flicked the TV on. She could think of nothing but Sam and the need to get back to the beautiful relationship they had had before she ruined everything, she thought of the passion they had shared on holiday the 24/7 company of the woman she loved. "How the hell did I fuck it up? How did I allow Frankie to do what she did?"

"What did you say?" Tess was just behind her as she spoke out loud, "Cat you have to stop beating yourself up about Frankie, we all know how much allure she has and you of all of us were devastated when she just vanished, I mean she was your girlfriend for god sake. When she came back she was determined to have you back and made all the right moves she knew what buttons to press and knowing you had missed her and not taking into consideration you were beginning to move on, she knew you still had unrequited feelings for her and she exploited them," Cat looked shocked at Tess, and Tess was shocked at herself, "did I really just say all of that?"

Sam arrived at just after eight, Cat was beginning to panic as the clock past 8 o'clock and no Sam, at five past she was about to look out of the window when the intercom buzzed, "Hi your carriage awaits." "Be right down," Cat was outside in record time. The gig was good and even better because the venue was intimate and small and everyone was crowded together standing. Cat was in front of Sam leaning against her and Sam's arm was around her. Cat felt the warmth of Sam's breath on her neck. The bar they went on to was the same one that they had gone to after the theatre. Sam led them to a quiet corner near the back, she went and got the drinks and then sat down next to Cat. She took Cat's hand in her's and kissed it, "I love you Cat, I want to be with you but I still feel pretty raw about what happened, please be patient with me and we can move on I know it." Cat leaned in and kissed Sam on the lips a soft but sensual peck, "I know I hurt you so much Sam, I love you and will be there for as long as it takes for you to allow yourself to trust me again, I know it will take time but I will be there."

That night Sam had gone in for a coffee, Cat was pleased to have Sam in her flat again. They kissed and cuddled up on the sofa for a while, then Sam said she must be going she needed to get to bed she was working the next day, Cat had thought she was off, "I was but the case is moving on and we need all hands on deck so to speak." Sam took Cat in her arms and kissed her Cat's breath caught in her throat and she could feel the arousal coming over her, she broke it off gently, "You'd better go darling, can we meet tomorrow if you're finished work in time?" "Yes, I'll call you,! Sam kissed her again and made her way to the door Cat followed her and saw her out. Sam walked home her emotions all over the place, she had wanted to pick Cat up carry her to her room and make love to her all night like they had done. She felt the familiar arousal and knew Cat had too. She was grateful for Cat breaking the kiss because it was too soon to become so intimate again, she could still feel the pain even though things were going so well, she knew that it would not be long before she thinking crudely, "would have to shag Cat's brains out" That was so crude but she knew she was feeling as horny as hell now and had no release. Was she finally letting go and allowing herself to move on after the second 'date' she knew Cat was the one for her and was beginning to realise that Cat was over Frankie.

Cat arrived at Sam's flat; Sam had phoned her saying she was going to be in by 10ish if that wasn't too late. Cat had eagerly said yes it was fine. "I'll call you when I 'm leaving the station," she had just put the kettle on when Cat arrived. Cat had brought a take away, "thought you might be hungry so I got your favourite." Sam grabbed a couple of plates and the sat on the couch plates resting on the coffee table. They cleared away the debris and sat back down, Sam could feel Cat was aroused by just being in her presence she was flushed and breathless as she spoke, Sam leaned over and kissed her a tentative hand brushed Cat's knee. She felt Cat's reaction it was like she had had an electric shock. Both of them knew they could hold back no longer. Cat's hand lay on Sam's waist then slowly moved up to her breast, Sam gasped as she felt the pressure of Cat's fingers brush her. Within minutes Sam had her hand under Cat's blouse she felt the lace of her bra and slid her hand under it Cat pressed into her as Sam gently caressed her nipple. Cat tore at Sam's top and soon it was lying on the floor along with her own, within minutes they were naked all the passion and need being sated at last in the realisation they truly were meant to be together and that no one was going to come between them again.

Cat woke to find Sam in the shower, she sat up and listened to the water hiss and splash, climbing out of bed she crept along to the bathroom and opened the shower and climbed in and put her arms around Sam from behind. Sam turned to her and kissed her. "Good morning sexy, "she smiled, Cat kissed her the feeling of her wet naked body against Sam's was so sensual and sexual she began to caress Sam, she could feel Sam responding and soon she was groaning with pleasure, Sam began to touch her but Cat stopped her, "No not yet, this is just for you," Sam collapsed on to Cat spent with ecstasy. Cat held her close and tears fell, "Sam thank you," Sam looked up, "what for?" "For loving me for, letting me back in and allowing me to love you. I was such a fool." "It's behind us now Cat, the past is the past, let's leave it there."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Cat opened her laptop and booted it up, Sam was reading, something that was unusual for her but the book about serial killers had somehow dragged her into it. "You have much left of that to go Sam?" Cat looked over the top of her laptop. "No just a couple of chapters, did you know Gacie had 33 bodies under the floor of his house? the smell must have been terrible." Cat grimaced and said nothing, Sam's taste in litereature was definatly not hers. Cat gasped, "What is it?" Sam looked up as Cat's face showed shock. "Frankie, she's back in Scotland, she has set up a studio in Edinburgh, she emailed me to tell me, I thought she was still in LA."

"What does she want?" Sam got up from the couch. "To meet up with me." Sam felt that familiar surge of anger well up inside her, something she had not felt for a long time now, Frankie had been emailing Cat but it had all been as far as she knew innocent chat about what she was doing in LA. "Why is she back then?"

"I don't know, she says she will be in Glasgow tomorrow for a photo shoot with a team of artists for some magazine article, she's doing freelance and making a good job of it," Cat was distracted and Sam saw her beginning to fidget about in her seat a sure sign she was not feeling in control. "You don't have to meet her Cat if you don't want to."

"I don't want to see her but what if she thinks she can come back into my life again like she did last time?"

"Do you see yourself letting her do that Cat?" Sam put her arms around her and looked at the email, "look why don't we go to Rubies as we planned and just see what happens?"

"Yeah you're right Frankie's been out of the way for so long now I don't really need to worry about her do I, and neither do you Sam, I love you and I don't want anyone else," Cat looked up at Sam and Sam leaned down to her and kissed her.

Dinner is nearly ready, Sam opened the oven and a waft of lamb casserole came across the kitchen, Cat and Sam had abandond their old flats and moved into a spacious city apartment in a revamped workshop above a row of shops. They both loved the conveinience of it's location to work and their friends. Cat's mobile beeped a text had arrived. "R U still coming to Rubies 2moro? Tess was anxious everyone should be there she had been pestering everyone to be there for over a week. "Tess still in a flap about tomorrow, I wonder why she is so insistant we all go? She text Ed and Jay about 5 times yesterday when I was with her."

"Is that gay guy David coming too? That will put Ed in a fluster he's got the hots for Ed and Ed gets so uncomfortable, Sam laughed.

"Yeah he is so that should keep Ed's mind occupied, he is sure he'll make a pass at him one day and is not looking forward to it," Cat was grinning she loved to see her little brother a little bit uneasy as he could be so irritating at times.

Cat's phone beeped again, "Not aga…" Her voice trailed off, "It's Frankie she's text me her mobile number," Cat looked up at Sam, "Sam what should I do I don't want to ignore her but I can't have her causing disaray in our lives again."

"Wait and see, she must have got over us by now Cat it's two years since she left and we are planning our wedding, Cat you didn't did you?" Sam stopped dishing out the dinner and turned to Cat.

"I just mentioned that we were thinking about it."

"Cat I told you not to say anything till after we were married, God don't you see now why she's back she still wants you and she won't let you go."

"No she wouldn't Sam she knows I love you, she said in her letter that was why she went." Cat looked uncomfortable and felt sick inside about what she may have unleashed by even mentioning that she and Sam were to marry.

Sam and Cat arrived at Rubies just as Jay jumped out of a taxi, "Hi my beautiful girls how are you both?"

"Unavailable to you anyway," Sam gave him a playful punch on his arm.

"Did you see that Cat? Police brutality," He kissed both of them on the cheek and they entered the bar. Cat's breath caught in her throat as she spotted the back of Frankie's head sitting opposite Tess and a very good looking woman who had her arm draped around Tess's shoulder. Just then Tess looked up, "Cat, Sam over here, Jay hi, "This is Angelica? she is my girlfriend, we've been seeing each there for a while but taking it slowly, you know with all my disasters I wanted this to really be real."

The slender tomboyish Angelica rose and shook hands with all of them, "nice to meet you all at last heard so much about you.

"Hello Cat," Frankie's voice cut in, "you look well."

"Frankie,"Cat smiled at her but made no move towards her instead drawing closer to Sam.

Sam nodded "Hello Frankie, how long have you been back?"

"Three months, I decided I missed the old country and came home, besides my girlfriend is from Edinburgh and I missed her, at that a woman with long dark hair came across the bar, she was a slightly younger version of Cat, petite and girly, she had a bright red top on and a gray skirt with red shoes to match, "meet Ali," Frankie jumped up and put her arm around Ali's shoulder, "Cat , Sam this is my girlfriend Ali, we met in LA last year but she had to come home when her work permit expired, I decided to join her three months ago."

Cat looked stunned, Sam reached out a hand and shook Ali's "Nice to meet you."

"Oh yes really nice to meet you," Cat shook her hand ansd they all sat down. Cat continued to stare at Ali, she leaned over to Sam, "am I being naieve here or does she remined me of me?"

"No Cat you're not, she is very like you but definatly not as gorgeouse." Sam put her arm around Cat. "Cat looked at her and could see the mischief in her eyes, "You don't think she is trying to make me jelous do you?"

"I guess she could be, are you?" Sam's expression changed, "No definatly not, i just wish she was still in LA."

" Hi Darlings, is the delectable Ed not with you?" David arrived back with a tray of drinks, I took the liberty of buing for you girls and Jay, Beer Sam, Wine Cat and Beer for you Jay," David was flamboyant in his nature and past the drinks around as if he was performing a ballet, Now were can Ed be? You did invite him didn't you Tess?"

"For the 10th time yes, and I have no idea why he is late, he hasn't answered my texts yet." Tess looked at David as if he was the most irritating person alive, just as she was about to speak again Ed arrived with a woman attached to his arm

"Ed!" Tess sounded surprised.

"Hi Tess, everyone this is Lucy, we met at a book signing in the city last month and we have been out quite a bit, she feels she is now ready to meet you mad bunch now."

"You speak for yourself," Jay gave him a huge grin, he knew how much Ed had longed for a girlfriend and his love for Tess had kept a restraint on him that was until he had blurted out how he felt. Tess had fallen out with him for a while but couldn't be angry with him for too long.

Lucy looked a little nervous, "Hello everyone nice to meet you all," Each one introduced themselves and the evening became a very good night and a very late night.

Frankie woke the next morning with a hangover from hell, she could hear Ali in the shower, " Morning grumpy," Ali emerged out of the ensuite 5 minutes later, "how's the head?"

"Awww ***** what hit me last night?" Frankie rolled over and stared bleary eyed at Ali.

"A Truck I think."

"***** feels like it," Frankie sat up and swung her legs over the bed, she saunted to the shower and stood under the hot water allowing it to revive her.

" I'm starving, what do you want for breakfast? I'm not having the hotel breakfast this morning it's *****. I know a great little place in the city centre. The drive in will clear your head.

"Whatever you want I just feel like *****."

Ali chatted as they drove, drink seemed to have very little effect on her at all. "So Cat was the girl you ran away from all those years ago? nice girl, looks abit like me doesn't she? Is that why you liked me Frankie because I remind you of Cat?" Ali glanced at her.

"No, no it wasn't," Frankie had her eyes shut. Ali could feel a seed of doubt inside her but pushed it away in the hope Frankie was telling the truth.

"So Ed has a woman at last," Cat was grinning, "about time too, I kept telling him to forget Tess but he was convinced he could change her."

"Seems a nice girl, shy but nice, Ed is happy so that's all that matters," Sam lay staring at the ceiling, she had seen the way Frankie had been looking at Cat over the course of the night and seen the amount Frankie had been drinking and the fuss she was making of Ali, all the time she was looking at Cat's reaction. Sam wasn't sure if Cat had noticed and didn't say anything to her about it when they got home. Both had been fairly drunk but not as bad as Frankie had been.

"Did you notice how Frankie was acting last night?" Sam kept her features nutral.

"No why?" Cat had noticed but she didn't want to talk about it not now when she was in the mood for other things. Frankie had been in her head for some time after they had got home last night now she wanted to forget her. She slid up the bed and kissed Sam. Sam responded and Frankie was forgotten.

The intercom buzzer was almost lifting the receiver off its rest in its urgency to be answered, Sam woke with a start, "Who the hell is that desperate to get in here?" She jumped out of bed, "hello who is this and what's the panic?"

"It's David, I'm distraught, he's straight."

"Get your dressingown on Cat it's the drama queen," Sam buzzed him in and went back to the bedroom for her dressingown.

David arrived in the flat with a flounce he landed on the couch looking as if the world was about to end. " He's got a woman Cat!" he covered his eyes in a showing of utter grief.

"I did tell you it was a waste of time Ed is not gay, God David you should be on the stage not an architect you are so dramatic." Cat laughed at his pout and look of distain.

Sam busied herself in the Kitchen, she liked David but at 11am on a Sunday morning on her weekend off after a difficult case he was the last person after Frankie she wanted to see he was so over the top.

Back in the lounge Sam set down the tray of Coffee and Croissants and sat on the armchair opposite.

"And he was so cute, anyway he gave me his number Cat, A doctor me being asked out by a doctor."

"Your grief over Ed didn't last too long then," Sam grinned at him.

"Well Declan is fit and I couldn't turn him down he is very sexy." David became serious, "You know this is all an act don't you girls, oh don't get me wrong Ed is very cute but I do know I have no chance, it's the chase that makes it fun with him."

Cat rolled her eyes, "David you just can't help yourself, how many men is it now and after each one is finished your back on to Ed, all to chase something you don't want and know you will never have just for the fun of it?"

"Yes dears."

"Well thanks for to Coffee and Croissants girls, love you and leave you bye," with that he jumped up swept to the door and was gone.

"I feel like we have just been invaded," Sam leaned back on the couch laughing, "how does he ever get on in work if he is like that all day?"

"That's just it he isn't, he is so straight in work it is untrue."

"Guess it's the best way to be after the problems you had with the boss."

Frankie sat across from Ali she had a coffee nursed in her hands and a chocolate Croissant in front of her that Ali had ordered it, she said it would help her hangover.

"So we're free to do what we want today what do you want to do?" Ali was bright and breezy all fired up for the day despite the amount she had drunk the night before.

"Go back to bed," Frankie was dying she could not get Cat out of her head.

Cat lay in the bath, Frankie was there in her head, "why was she back in Glasgow a week after she had mentioned about Sam and her marrying?"

Back in the hotel Frankie lay on the bed, "look Ali you go out I'll be ok I don't want to ruin your day. Go around the galleries like we planned to."

Ali was reluctant at first but eventually went out, Frankie waited to see her walk down the street and then Text Cat," At the hotel come and talk to me."

Cat was in a taxi on her way to her parent's house when she got the text, she turned the taxi around and headed back for the city centre.

Sam was out running her mind on Frankie and Cat could it happen again? Could it?" After her run she met a couple of her colleagues in the pub but all that was on her mind was Cat and Frankie.

Frankie opened the door and Cat walked in, "what do you want Frankie, why are you really back?" Cat knew the answer before it was asked and she knew her response would be the same.

"Do you regret what we just did?" Frankie looked at her kissed her again.

"No do you?"

"You need to ask?"

"No."

"Delete those texts in front of me and I'll delete yours." Cat left in a taxi and made for her parents home again she never got there. The taxi was hit by a lorry on the motorway as it made its way to the suburbs Cat and the driver died at the scene.

Sam couldn't work out what the taxi was doing on the motorway when Cat's parent's house was in the opposite direction from the flat. It was only when Ali mentioned the hotel Frankie and she were staying in she realised the significance of the location Cat had been in when she died. She had to have been visiting Frankie.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Ed and Tess entered the room; Sam was sitting by the bed. Cat lay still and silent her face was white and her breathing stilled forever. Tess saw Sam wipe a tear from her eye and gulp back, she turned towards them. "What happened Sam? What the hell happened?"

"I don't know only that the taxi she was in was hit by a lorry," Sam was trying to be tough but Tess could see through this act, she knew that inside Sam was broken. The worse thing about it all was Cat had rang her and told her what she had done. She wanted to meet Tess the next day and talk to her, they had been best friends for so long and Tess knew she was the one Cat could turn to with the dilemma she was in but she also knew she didn't have any answers to her problem. Now it seemed no one needed answers.

"Sam how long have you been here?" Tess walked over to Sam and put her hand on her shoulder

"I don't know, there was a crack in her voice it was minute but Tess could hear it.

Ed had not said a word he just stood there by the bed looking at his big sister, "What am I going to do now?" his voice was broken, "she was my best friend and she was the only person I could really talk to."

Tess went over to him and put her arms around him, Ed cried on her shoulder, "She helped me all of my life reliable tidy Cat, she irritated me, nagged me and pushed me on. I'm going to miss her forever."

Sam stood up, "I guess I should go," she walked out of the door and didn't look back. Tess wanted to go after her but she could not leave Ed. Tears streamed down Tess's face but she made no sound, comforting Ed and holding in her own grief as best she could.

Sam rang the doorbell Ed opened the door, he looked tired and drawn, " Sam, come in," Sam followed him down the hall and into the sitting room. Cat's father stood up, he looked bewildered and lost he gave Sam an awkward hug, he had never done this before and Sam appreciated his effort to give her a little comfort. Just then Cat's Mother came in from the kitchen "Oh Sam you're here, how are you? Now sit down have a cup of tea it's freshly brewed, the vicar will be her soon." She fussed over Sam like a mother hen and Sam felt awkward and had no words she could give to help her relax a little.

The doorbell rang again and Ed stood to go to the door, "No Edward I'll go," Judy got up and left the room.

"Sorry about Judy, Sam, she's overwrought as you can imagine, she has me worn out and Ed too," Jerry smiled a tired smile, "you will be missing Cat as much as we all are, she told us you were planning to get married." Sam was surprised, Judy had never quite come to terms with Cat being lesbian but she did her best, whenever they met up for dinner Judy would talk and talk. Sam and Cat would laugh about it afterwards, "yes we were Jerry but I didn't think Cat had told you yet,"

"Yes she told us a couple of weeks ago." A commotion came from the hall and Judy's chatter grew more earnest, "Judy was a little surprised you know how she is but…" The conversation came to an abrupt end.

Just at that Judy arrived back in the room with the Vicar, "Sit down Vicar," she indicated the armchair opposite, "Jerry did I not tell you to move that box from the hallway the vicar nearly fell over it," Judy gave Jerry an accusing look, he kept his face neutral, "Sorry dear."

"Tea Vicar?" Judy was already pouring a cup before she could answer.

"Thank you Judy" The vicar excepted the tea gracefully, she was used to this situation, a family stuck by grief and loss, used to it but it still left a mark on your life.

"Now…" Rev Page went to speak but Judy jumped up," Jerry did you offer Sam a biscuit? "No it's fine Judy I'm ok" Sam put her hand up, "Please let's get things arranged," much as she liked Judy and Jerry she just wanted to be away from them.

"Well I was going to ask about the music you would li…"

"Cat would like something very classy and soothing maybe a little Vivaldi or Simon and Garfunkel."

Ed caught Sam's eye, "Eh Mum I don't think it was Cat's thing may be something she had in her music collection would be better," Judy gave him a withering look.

"Flowers now I like Roses and Carnations, what do you think Jerry?"

"I think Sam knows what Cat would have liked," he looked over at Sam and winked. Sam was more than surprised he had spoken up but she remembered the conversation she, Cat and he had had one night in a restaurant and Cat had admired the Lilies on the Bar and said how much she loved Lilies. Sam had always bought her Lilies for birthday, Valentine's day and just to say she loved her.

"Well she loved Lilies, so maybe some on the altar."

"I never knew she liked Lil…" Jerry nudged Judy and she gave him another withering look.

The conversation went on for another half hour and Sam was glad to get into the car. Ed had seen her to the door after the Vicar had left. Judy was giving Jerry a strong telling off for showing her up in front of Sam and the Vicar. "I don't know how much more of this I can stand," Ed looked as if he needed a break.

"Come to the flat Ed anytime you know you're welcome," Sam heard herself saying it but she knew she didn't really mean it, "When is Lucy back?"

"Tonight, she doesn't know yet she went away the next morning and I didn't want to distract her from work it could mean a promotion if she passes this course." Ed looked down at the ground, "I'll be glad to see her.

" Bye Ed, I'd better go," Sam could feel her self control beginning to break.

"Bye Sam see you soon," Ed closed to door.

Sam got into the car and took some deep breaths, she could feel the burning in her eyes and the deep ache within threatened to engulf her but she gulped it back down, the question on Sam's mind had been all along "why was she on the motorway?"

Tess had phoned Frankie, she and Ali had returned to Edinburgh as soon as Ali had returned from the Art Galleries. Frankie's mind was not on the conversation that Ali was trying to have with her. Frankie's mobile rang just as they closed the door to the flat. "Tess Hi, what's up?" Frankie had the feeling Tess was going to give her a lecture about Cat and her, she knew Cat would need to talk to someone and Tess would be it. "Frankie, it's ….eh, I don't know how to say this, "Tess's voice was thick with tears, "Oh for god sake spit it out and get it over with I'm sure you know."

"Yes Frankie I do but that doesn't matter now not anymore, It's Cat she's dead Frankie," Tess waited but there was no response, Frankie was silent, "Frankie are you there, "Are you for real Tess?"

"Do you think I'd joke about something like this?" Anger surged through her, "She died on the way to her parent's after leaving you Frankie, she was on the motorway, a lorry hit the taxi."

That night Frankie had stalked the flat like a wounded tiger, she could not keep still, Ali had tried to comfort her but she could not tolerate her and stormed out. She walked towards the city, it was quiet and no one was about. She eventually found herself at a 24 hour cafe and went in for a coffee. Her head was spinning; she knew that Cat should not have been with her and would still be alive if she hadn't called her.

The funeral parlour was quiet and Cat lay silently in her coffin, she wore her favorite outfit and had on the necklace Sam had bought her as a wedding present, she had known at the time it was a little premature but she was so sure Cat would have loved it on the day. A day which now would never come. Sam kissed her and left. She did not see the silent figure in the shadows of the tree lined pathway as she left her mind was elsewhere.

Frankie watched Sam get into her car and drive off, she walked into the funeral parlour, the woman on reception took her to the chapel of rest. "You know we usually ask that you make an appointment, but as Miss McKenzie is already in the chapel you are lucky I can take you there and no one else is due for over an hour. She left Frankie alone with Cat, "I'm so sorry Cat, I just couldn't let what we had go and now look at you it's my fault you are here," Frankie's tears dripped on to Cat's face, "I love you my darling Cat," she reached in her pocket and pulled out a ring she had bought for Cat one she had hoped would have been their engagement ring. She had bought it in LA and lived in hope she would win Cat back. She knew she had won when Cat had come to her that afternoon in the hotel, it had been the most wonderful one she had had since she and Cat had last made love before she left for LA. She placed the ring under Cat's hand kissed her and left. Her mobile vibrated in her pocket, 17 missed calls now she had to ring Ali but she just couldn't bring herself to do it not yet. The voicemail messages were more and more frantic

Frankie Ring me, where are you? Please I'm worried about you. I know you are hurting about Cat, I'm here for you, I love you." Frankie checked into a hotel in the city centre, it was a basic but clean, a place where she could just blend into the surroundings and no one would notice her. She lay on the bed and cried, "I killed you Cat and I am so sorry." She awoke disorientated and confused at first but then she realised where she was, she showered and left the hotel making her way to Tess's flat. Tess opened the door and Frankie reached out to her Tess held her close and felt the tears on her neck.

Sam walked into the hospital, his name was John Stains he was 48 and married with three children, he should have died too but his family still had him to take home. Sam walked up the stairs and along to the ward, she had rung the hospital pretending to be his sister, it had been that simple, she stood outside the ward until a doctor came along and let herself in, Sam grabbed the door just before it shut and the security lock stopped her entering. She went to the nurses' station. "John Stains, he's in room 4 but it's not visiting until 2pm, the nurse looked up at her."

"I've come a long way," Sam smiled down at her.

"Ok but make it short he's very poorly."

Sam stood outside the door, a man lay in the bed his head in bandages and his arm in plaster, he had a contraption attached to his leg too. She opened the door, "John Stains?"

A faint voice answered her, "yes." Sam lent over him, she could see fear in his eyes.

"You killed my girlfriend, and I could kill you for that, we were getting married," Sam leaned over him.

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me I didn't mean to do it, I'm so sorry," tears ran down his cheeks.

"You should be you shite we bury her tomorrow her family and me." Sam's voice caught in her throat the venom subsiding, a strangled sob came from her, she was fighting her tears when the next thing she knew a nurse came in and was challenging her, "what the hell do you think you are doing?" he saw Sam leaning over his patient and had heard what she had said as he walked into the room. John had pressed the nurse call and had brought the nurse into him. The doctor who had come onto the ward had followed him in. Her Australian accent cut through the room, "who are you and what do you think you are doing in here?" Sam could hold on no longer and sunk to the floor her sobs wracked her and her body shook, "I'll deal with this Ben, thanks," Lexy knelt down next to Sam, "come on you will have to leave this room," Ben stayed with John who was crying too. He was checking the monitors all around John and writing on charts and in a file.

Sam stood and let Lexy help her from the room, "I'm Lexy Price, I'm a doctor here, and you are?"

"Sam, Sam Murray, I had to see him the man who killed my girlfriend,"

" Your Catherine McKenzie's girlfriend, I knew I'd seen you here before," Lexy steered Sam towards the family room, she grabbed a couple off cups and filled them from the water filter, she handed one to Sam, "Sam that man didn't mean to kill Catherine or anyone else, he is a diabetic, he left Newcastle to deliver here in Glasgow, he was at the end of his journey, all of the way he had been coughing and sneezing he thought it was a cold. He had a chest infection and it affected his blood sugars he had a hypo attack at the wheel, and no he wasn't negligent he had been testing his levels all journey and his last reading in the memory was for 25 minutes before the crash and it was 7.3 mmol which is ok. When he got to the hospital it had dropped rapidly to 2.1 mmol, he never meant to kill Catherine."

"Cat, it was Cat she preferred it," Sam was trying to put on her tough skin again.

"Sorry Cat," Lexy touched Sam's arm, Sam looked at her and Lexy felt her stomach somersault, she had never had such a strong reaction to a woman before, she had been in love before but she had not felt this feeling even then, "Sam you have to give in to your grief and let it out or it will destroy you."

"Look no offence but you don't know me so don't try to give me advice about things you know nothing about, I'm seeing someone about it all I need is to get back to work."

"What do you do?"

"Detective Sergeant, I'm a detective."

"Ok, then I risk your anger but I think going back to work would be a bad thing at this time."

Sam stood up, "Thanks for the advice, good bye."

The funeral as funerals go went without any problems, but Ali dropped the bombshell that set Sam smoldering inside with raw anger.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Judy's voice could be heard across the road as she flitted around the gathering at the funeral. The coffin bearers were waiting patiently as she gathered everyone in order to enter the church behind Jerry took her arm, "Judy come on now we have to go inside, Sam we will follow you."

Sam looked stunned, "No you and Judy should go first."

"No Sam it was you Cat had chosen to be with you have that right to be with her," Jerry held tight to Judy, she was looking as if she was about to explode but she kept quiet.

Sam followed behind the coffin and everyone else followed, from the corner of her eye she saw Ali and Frankie, they were stood at the side of the church. Once inside she didn't see anyone she held on to her tears and would not let them fall in such a public place. Jay had asked were her parents were but she told him she had not told them yet as they were away visiting her Aunt in Canada and she did not want them to cut their holiday short. They were due back at the weekend she would ring them and tell them then.

The service went without any hitches, Judy was glad about that, Back at the house there was a buffet and a small bar Jerry had insisted they had a room set aside for a small bar area so that people weren't just helping themselves. Sam saw Frankie across the room. Frankie was avoiding her at all costs, it didn't bother Sam she was the last person she wanted to see. Ali came over to her, "Sam I am so sorry I didn't know Cat only what Frankie has told me but I felt I knew her a little and I was glad I met her."

"Thanks Ali," Sam smiled at her, she felt a little sorry for Ali, having Frankie as a girlfriend most have been like looking after a petulant toddle.

"We were staying not far from the crash scene at the Hilton, oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to remind you," Sam could see the genuine horror on her face as she had said this, "I should make sure my brain is in gear before I speak."

"It's ok Ali don't worry," Sam could feel the anger that had burned inside her so long ago abated reignite, "they had been staying at the Hilton, they had been staying at the Hilton," it played over and over in her head.

She held it together for more than an hour then made her apologies and left saying she had a very bad headache, everyone was sympathetic. Frankie had kept as far away from her as she possibly could only nodding and saying one word, "sorry," she had left 10 minutes before Sam. Ali had seen how Frankie was ignoring Sam and said to her in the car, "you never went over to Sam and said sorry babes; you could have at le….."

"Oh for god sake shut up, Sam hates me end of so just shut up," Frankie turned to look out of the window.

Sam lay on the bed she had shared with Cat, the anger in her was explosive, she had to let it out. She jumped up and changed into her running gear. A run had always relaxed her in the past the fresh air even in the wind and the rain she had used it as away to unwind. This time the run ended in her gasping for breath and a certain doctor she had met briefly in a time of weakness helping her again. "Sam isn't it? are you ok? Sam was leaning against a railing on the river bank her breath rasping and fighting to gain control of herself she was sinking to her knees as Lexy came over to her. "Slow you breathing that's it gentle normal breathing, Ok that's better," Sam could feel the tightness relieving as Lexy's voice broke into her turmoil.

"Come on I'll walk with you."

No it's ok, I'll be ok now."

"Look I'd be derelict in my duty as a doctor not to keep an eye on my patient if I left you here not knowing you were really ok, besides I'd be worrying all night if you were ok."

"Sam smiled, she liked this woman, she was a bit pushy but she liked her, she gave in, "ok then you win."

Lexy felt the butterflies in her stomach and her legs felt wobbly, " How far have you run?"

"About 3 miles, I 'm on my home stretch now, It was Cat's funeral today, I think she had been with her ex before she died."

"Why do you think that?" Lexy looked at Sam, her heart was racing and it wasn't the running that had done it.

"Frankie's girlfriend told me they had being staying at the Hilton that week, The Crash was just along from there, Cat had no reason to be there at that time she was supposed to have been at her parents for the afternoon, they live in the opposite direction to the motorway from our flat.

"She may have just been…." Sam cut in over Lexy "No she hadn't Frankie avoided me at the funeral, she left it to Ali to come and speak to me, Ali didn't even know Cat, she met her once the night before.

"Ok what can you do about it now, is it worth getting so angry about it, Cat isn't here to defend herself and I doubt this Frankie will admit to it."

"I know you are right, but I am a fool to think it had finished between them, even after 2 years away Frankie was in her head. Cat couldn't leave her alone as much as Frankie couldn't leave Cat alone I want revenge."

Lexy and Sam talked for a little longer as they made their way back towards Sam's apartment, "I'll be looking for accommodation soon, bloody landlady has pulled the plug on my 6 month contract with the option for renewal, her son's coming home to live he's out of the army so I'm out of my flat."

"I know there is a room going in a flat with friends Tess and Sadie, that's if you don't mind a one woman sex fest and a scatterbrain actress both great women but so different."

"Might be worth a look, thanks Sam, what's the address?" Lexy smiled as Sam said to come up to the flat and she would write it down for her.

Inside the flat was a bit of a mess, "sorry about this I've not tidied up lately, not felt like doing it."

Lexy said nothing. Sam handed her the address, "hey that's great it's only walking distance from the hospital."

The buzzer sounded, "Excuse me," Sam picked up the receiver, "hello "It's David can I come up Sam." Sam buzzed him in, Lexy left as David came into the room, he nodded at Lexy.

"My running partner," Sam shut the door, Lexy had heard what she said and felt her stomach flip again. "Hell she's just lost her girlfriend," She spun round as a voice came to her from a car parked on double yellow lines and had its hazard lights flashing. "Lexy Price what are you doing here?" Declan Love a fellow doctor was hanging out of the window of a jaguar.

"I was with my running partner she gave me the address of a flat two friends of hers ar looking for a roomy."

"A likely story you're just wanting to get into her knickers." Declan was always eyeing up men, he had what he called a wank cupboard at the hospital and true to its name he used it to take men in to have casual sex with them, Lexy was surprised he had never got caught. Just lately though he had not been doing this.

"What are you doing here as a passenger in this fancy car?" "He's with me darling, my beautiful Declan Love," The man who had just been in Sam's flat stood behind her, "I'm David and you are?"

"Lexy Price, doctor with this specimen at the hospital," she cuffed Declan on the chin, they had been friends since they started as house officers in the hospital, both being gay they had looked for the scene together had fell in and out of love with various people and shagged a good many more.

"Better be going Dec see you tomorrow, you're on call tomorrow aren't you Dec?"

"For my sins yes but David is coming to give me a hand," he winked at Lexy blew a kiss and they drove off.

Sam lay in the bath the steaming water helped her aching body, not a physical pain but the pain of loss that felt physical, Lexy was right of course nothing was going to bring Cat back to her but to know she had spent that time with Frankie, Sam knew they had been shagging she knew that Frankie and Cat would always have been one but she loved Cat with all her heart and could not let Frankie get away with killing Cat. She knew she had to convince the bloody psychiatrist, counselor or whatever the hell she was that she was fit to go back to work.

Sam walked into the office to a welcoming word from her boss, she wasn't out on the road yet she had to stay behind a desk for a while but it suited Sam for the plan she had in mind. The machine for the CCTV was in the room and the discs stacked next to it, Sam had obtained them without authorisation. She spent hours going through them after rushing her paperwork. Then she found it Cat leaving a taxi and entering the Hilton on the day she died. An hour and a half later she emerged and climbed into a taxi she was on her phone as she climbed in. She found the motorway footage of the crash and played it over and over again. She put her head on her hands and cried for the first time real grief took over her not for the loss of Cat but for herself and the fool she had been for two years thinking it was all over between Frankie and Cat.

"Her boss found her like this and tried to comfort her, he was also angry to that she had put her job in jeopardy over Frankie and Cat, "I never saw this and I know nothing about it Sam, you are a bloody good detective so get out of here and don't come back until you are sorted or you'll end up on the dole." Sam was about to argue, "GET OUT SAM NOW BEFORE I LOSE IT." Sam was stunned she turned and stormed off out. When she got home she went and got out Cat's phone she had not bothered with it until she had seen the footage on the CCTV. It was flat so she searched for the charger, the phone came on and Sam looked at the call log. Tess, it was Tess the last person she had rang.

Tess opened the front door to a gorgeous looking woman, "Hi Lexy, Lexy Price we spoke on the phone."

"Tess, hi come in eh Sam told Sadie you were coming."

Tess took Lexy to the room that was available, "hey this is great, how much a month?"

"£225," Tess was busy eyeing up Lexy, she was fit and not just as in fit but fit, Tess turned red she shouldn't be thinking like that she loved Angelica or Alic as she preferred to be called.

"I'll take it if you don't mind, I'll bring my stuff next week, got one more week in that flat before the lease runs out is that ok?" Lexy turned to see Tess's colour heighten.

"Ye.. eh Yes that's great," Tess was flustered at being caught.

There was a bang on the door, Tess was about to get it when Sadie emerged from the room opposite, "Alright, you Lexy nice to meet you, when you coming then?"

"Next week, you must be Sadie." Lexy put her hand out and shook Sadie's

"Charmed," Sadie disappeared to the kitchen, the knocking at the front door was more insistent.

"Sam!" Tess was almost knocked over by her as she stormed in.

"Did she tell you?"

"Who, what, sorry you've lost me," Tess knew exactly what Sam wanted but could not say it.

"Cat she told you about Frankie and her, didn't she?" Sam was smoldering with anger.

"Yes but, but….." Tess took a step back as Sam moved towards her.

"Ay Sam what you gonna achieve picking on Tess? She knew, she didn't say cos she knew how you'd react they were both grownups and so are you so get a grip, Cat's gone and Frankie's not here either she's got a woman in tow so leave it Sam," Sadie came between Tess and Sam.

Sam launched herself forward but felt a restraining grip from behind, "don't Sam," that Bloody Aussie accent again, she tried to escape, "No Sam calm down, "Her breathing became rasping and she began to feel panic, and pain in her lungs. Lexy helped her to the couch, "look Sam I know you hardly know me but I'm looking in from outside and I see a woman at odds with herself and taking it out on her friends, Sadie's right you are taking out your anger and grief on Cat's friends, they aren't to blame for Cat's death, no one but Cat is Sam, Not even Frankie," Sam was about to speak, "No Sam I don't care what you think of me, we aren't friends like you are with Tess and Sadie, I'll say my piece, Cat had a choice and she made it I know that it is hurting you knowing what she did but her friends are not to blame. What's killing you Sam is Cat said she loved you and then was unfaithful to you, that is the biggest betrayal of all but none of her friends made her go and neither did Frankie, she was wrong to ask her but ultimately it was Cat's decision." Sam's demeanor changed her body sagged and her head fell forward, her shoulders began to shake as sobs came from her. "I loved her so much, I thought we were forever but she must have had other ideas, why did she go to Frankie?"

Sadie not known for her compassion was the first to Sam she put her arms around her, "Sam look at me, don't end up like me, I never told a soul before, I ended up here in Glasgow cos my girlfriend went off with a man, a bloody man, she had chased me for months and we got together, we were living together for two years and I never knew she was shagging a man for one of them. I was totally broken up so I left one night with a bag of clothes and the bank account and got a ticket to Glasgow. I lived in a bedsit in Govern for months then got a job at an estate agents sales, that's when I shagged Frankie and found you lot, you lot are the best mates I ever had, I shag anything I fancy that fancies me cos I can't trust no more I pretend I don't care but I do, I am mad about Lauren but she's got a wife she's not just a shag to me now I have fallen for her but I got to be realistic haven't I she's got a wife, I'm bad Sam and my life is shite cos I let a woman ruin me now I'm doing it to others. I'm a Shit really."

Tess listened open mouthed, "Fuck Tess close it there's a London bus coming."

Sam ran past Lexy oblivious to her presence, Lexy raced after her, "hi Sam can I run with you?"

"Suppose so," Sam was cool and had not really been to the flat since Lexy had moved in except to drop Sadie off after a minor brush with the law, of all the people Sam could have turned to the last one anyone thought it would be was Sadie but she seemed to have brought Sam back to earth, they met for drinks and coffees Sadie visited Sam's flat and they laughed and joked into the small hours.

"So how have you been?" Lexy looked at Sam and Sam smiled at her.

"I owe you an apology Lexy, all you have done is try to help me but I have been so wrapped up in me and how I felt I have not been fair to anyone, Sadie wasn't someone I would associate with once but she is a sensitive person behind all that show of bravado. I really like her but only as a friend," the emphasis put on the words only as a friend made Lexy look at Sam. She saw something in Sam's eye's that made her feel the butterflies again and gave her a distant hope that one day they may be more than running partners or friends.

"How about a drink tomorrow night if you're free?" the words hit Lexy like a train cutting through her own fantasy of thoughts.

"Yeah I'd like that be good to chat to you when sitting still." Lexy couldn't help smiling.

"See you tomorrow at the bridge same time?" Sam turned to go,

"Oh not tomorrow, Sam have to go to in to work till five, see you tomorrow night at about eight then?"

"You will." The intensity of the look Sam gave Lexy took her breath away.

Lexy had been through her entire wardrobe by the time she left for the wine bar, "Do I look ok?" she asked Tess for the tenth time.

"Yes now go you'll be late."

Sam was sitting at the bar when she arrived, "Red wine please," Sam ordered and then walked over to a table near to the wall.

The conversation flowed Lexy told Sam about her life in Australia and Sam about her reasons for coming to work in Glasgow.

They walked to the main road together to get a taxi, "I like you Lexy you're fun and I enjoy your company we can do this again I hope?"

"Yeah of course we can."

"Night Lexy," Sam opened the taxi door and stood back to let Lexy in."

"Night Sam."

Sam walked to her flat not far away, she liked Lexy a lot more than she wanted to admit, Cat had only been dead three months and she was getting feelings for another woman, was it because of the way Cat had betrayed her?


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"So Declan it's love then?" Lexy and Declan were sitting in the hospital restaurant eating lunch.

"Completely, I can't believe it myself but it is my friend," Declan looked like a puppy, which was completely out of character for him because he usually looked like an alligator on the watch for pray to fall into his reach. The wank cupboard was now completely redundant and was for stationary only as was its proper function, sexray was not even on the radar now, Declan was besotted with David the architect, one of Cat's colleagues. It was now six months since Cat had been killed in the accident, Sam was back at work and studying for an exam, Lexy and she went out once a week for a drink but it had not moved on from there, Lexy was desperate for Sam to make a move but she hadn't so she let it go.

"Sam, you need to go and interview Wesley Corner, he was a witness to the beating of Jack Forshaw, he won't come into the station incase he's seen but he'll meet you in his sister's house in Rutherglen, bloody strange he wants to meet there but let's see what he has to say." Sam left the station and drove out to the house on the way she spotted Lexy, she was taking a days annual leave to shop for her holiday in Australia for four weeks over the summer. Sam could feel a little bit of panic, she was so into Lexy now it was untrue but she just couldn't make that move forward to being a part of a relationship again. She had been going around the gay scene picking up women for a few weeks after Cat's funeral but it was no comfort and the sex was nothing to her, she always asked the women to leave almost as soon as they had finished. She could not bear any of them to touch her. She knew in her heart Lexy wanted more but could she be trusted. Lexy had made no effort to find anyone else since she and Sam had been going out for a few drinks and socialising with the gang. She had to make some kind of move she knew Lexy wouldn't out of respect for Cat but now she knew she had fallen for Lexy and it was going to have to be put right before Lexy did get fed up and move on.

Tess met Lexy outside The Tron, "let's go for lunch first I'm starving," Tess turned towards the street with their favourite cafe in.

"Ok, but I need to be back to get ready, Sam and I are going to a live gig tonight and I want to look right," They settled themselves in at the table Tess had a chicken salad sandwich that looked like it should be used as a climbing aid and Lexy had soup and a roll.

"What's going on between you and Sam, I know you both like each other but it seems to be at a stand still?" Tess looked up, "me and my big mouth, sorry Lexy," I didn't mean to pry it's just I care about both of you and I think you go so well together, even Sadie has been saying, 'it's about bleedin time you and Sam got it sorted,' you know what she's like in straight away."

"It's ok Tess, Sam just doesn't seem ready yet, I don't want to push it in case she runs away from me but I am totally into her, I can't think of anything else when I 'm alone and I live for our nights out, the nearest I get is a peck on the cheek goodnight but I'll hang in there a bit longer, if she doesn't make any moves then I can only think she doesn't feel the same," Lexy took a spoonful of soup.

"She does like you, I'm sure Lexy, I mean I've seen the way she looks at you and goes red when she is caught looking, like last week in Rubies we were all dancing and Sam was sitting just watching you, you should have seen her when I went back to the table she was bright red and stumbling her words, not like Sam that is it?"

"Ah well we'll see Tess, we'll see," It was obvious Lexy wanted to change the subject.

"So what are you buying today then?" Tess loved shopping with anyone who would go with her, when she heard Lexy was hitting the city she had to go too.

Sam threw her coat over the chair and herself on to the couch, the interview with Wesley Corner had been a waste of time, he had seen the beating but not who had been doing it, Sam knew someone had got to him first he wasn't going to talk now, that meant the scumbag Ray McGrainger would probably walk again. The clock said 5.30pm she would go for a short run to unwind then shower and meet Lexy at eight.

Sam was surprised when she arrived at the wine bar to find Lexy already there, "Hi, I took the liberty of ordering you beer." Lexy led her to their usual seat.

"Good day shopping?" Sam grinned she knew that Tess was going to be there shopping, one reason she declined a shopping day with Tess, Sam hated shopping.

"Hell I should have been warned about Tess, she's a professional shopper. I had everything I wanted by 3ish but we didn't get back to the flat until just after six, my feet are killing me."

"Sounds like they need a good rub then." Sam could not believe what she had just said but the reaction it brought in Lexy made her heart skip.

"Are you offering?" Lexy had a mischievous look on her face as well as a look, that said I've been waiting for this moment.

"Come back to the flat and I'll do them for you," Sam knew she was doing the right thing but her nerves were jangling.

"What about the gig?"

"What about it? Sam smiled at her, "come on then."

"Have a seat," Sam had the flat spotless, nothing like the day they had first met, Lexy sat down on the couch, Sam pulled a couple of beers from the fridge flipped off the tops and handed one to Lexy.

"Come on then let's get those shoes off and I'll fix your feet," Sam sat down next to Lexy and reached out for Lexy's foot. Lexi lifted her foot up onto Sam's knee and Sam slipped off her shoe then she indicated Lexy's other foot, soon Lexy was in ecstasy as she felt the warm fingers gently massaging her foot.

"Oh wow Sam you are amazingly good at reviving a girls feet," Lexy was relaxing back on the couch, she felt Sam's hand touch her leg briefly, electric shocks shot through her body, Lexy groaned, Sam stopped, Lexy opened her eyes and saw Sam looking at her, "You're beautiful Lexy, I really do like you, Sam leaned towards Lexy rapidly changed her position to receive Sam's kiss, her whole being was floating on a cloud as Sam's lips touched hers. The kiss was soft and long, Lexy could feel the need in Sam and slowly ran her hands through Sam's hair, Sam reach out and touched Lexy's face, her breathing was heavy and she could feel herself becoming more and more in need of Lexy.

Lexy reach down to Sam's shirt, she ran her hand over the front of it lightly touching Sam's breast through the fabrics, she heard and felt Sam gasp, Sam's response was instant and she began to unbutton Lexy's shirt. Before they knew it they were making love, gentle love not the pure raging sex Sam had been taking from women just to get some relief, something that had not happened with any of the women she had brought back to the flat.

Lexy woke first the next morning, she thanked god she wasn't on call that weekend, she lay looking at Sam sleep for about half an hour, "Morning beautiful," Sam looked into her eyes, suddenly tears were in her eyes, "Sam are you ok?" Lexy looked worried.

"I'm more than ok, Lexy I've fallen in love with you over the last months, I have wanted this moment so much now it's here I'm happy, so happy, I haven't felt like this for such a long time." Sam reached up and pulled Lexy to her. Lexy could feel her own happiness, she had had a few relationships in the past but this was different, she really was in love with Sam despite the time it had taken for them to admit it to one another, "I love you too Sam, more than you know."

Lexy arrived back at her own flat on the Sunday morning wearing a whole new outfit and a bag with her dirty washing in, "Sadie looked up from the magazine she was reading, "Take it you stayin' out all weekend and wearin new clothes, means you and Sam finally got things going."

"We did Sadie," Lexy was on cloud nine.

"About bloody time," Sadie stood up and hugged Lexy, "I'm glad for you both, you know I really care for you both, I may not show it but I do," with that Sadie retreated to her room.

Lexy made herself a coffee and flicked through the magazine Sadie had left on the table, Tess arrived home an hour later from her performance at the Tron, "Lexy you're home, a good weekend?" Tess had that glint in her eye that said thank god at last.

"Fan 'bloody' tastic thanks," Lexy was giving nothing away.

Sadie came back through and threw herself onto the couch, "Shit I'm board, Lauren's away with the wife, I've got to open up the gallery tomorrow." Getting a delivery of some crappy artists work in the morning, you want to see some of the shite that passes for art in there, I ain't got a fucking clue why some of it sells but it does."

"Keeps you in money Sadie, so don't knock it," Lexy liked Sadie's direct approach to life but she could see through a lot of it to the woman who longed for true love and to settle down.

"I ain't knocking it Lex but christ, you should see some of it, I could stand on me head and it still wouldn't make any bleedin sense to me but as long as I can flog it to gullible twats what do I care."

"Sadie can I ask you something personal?" Sadie looked up, "you're gonna anyway so fire away."

"Don't you feel kind of lonely and frustrated that Lauren is with Jo and has no intention of leaving her?"

"Fuck you're as forward as me, yeah I do but I am in too deep to let her just go, and I know she feels the same about me."

"When's she back?" Tess joined in.

"Tomorrow evening seeing her Tuesday, Jo's in the gallery so we're going out, I love her you know and I want to have her all to myself but I can't so I stay with it just to have anything from her is wonderful."

"I'm goin' to bed girls, I'm fucked see you tomorrow, night." Sadie sauntered back to her room.

"It's sad for Sadie, I mean for once she absolutely is in love but with the wrong woman, well not the wrong woman eh but."

"I know what you mean Tess; I guess sometimes, the crumbs are better than nothing at all."

"Ok so spill, you and Sam?"

Lexy grinned, "now that would be telling, " they switched on the TV and watched and episode of Friends and went to bed.

Sam and Lexy saw each other every spare moment they could manage. Sam's boss cottoned on immediately and knew Sam had changed again she was even more cheerful and happy than she had been when she had met Cat. Declan was delighted Lexy had cracked the cop's crack as her put it, Lexy was not impressed at this analogy but let it go. "You're still loved up with David?" Lexi was walking down the corridor with Declan, "Oh yes totally," infact I brought the cupboard out of retirement just for him yesterday. He came in to see me and came was the operative word, thought I was going to have to gag him but he's not into kinky sex, Lexy rolled her eyes.

"Lexy, eh I need to ask you something," Sam appeared nervous, Lexy felt her own nerves kick in, "How would you feel about us eh looking for a place together, a rental, just to see how things go, I mean I don't think we will get on each others nerves but it's totally up to you," Sam's smile was nervous and she was avoiding looking Lexy in the eye. Lexy reached out and lifted Sam's chin she locked eyes with her and replied. "When do we start?" Sam broke in to a huge smile that lit up the room, she leaned over and kissed Lexy, she could feel herself becoming aroused and pulled Lexy into her arms. They had been going steady for 7 months now and spent most of their time in Sam's flat, "I don't want to stay here anymore I want to put the past behind me and start afresh with you in our own place."

The flat hunting started in earnest, eventually they found a duplex apartment in a converted warehouse it had been completely altered on the side that looked on to the river a massive window filled the wall of the sitting room looking out across the river to the other side of the city. They moved in two weeks later and were loving it until a neighbour moved in down stairs, Frankie was back in Glasgow and had rented the smaller flat below them. She had no idea they lived there until they all met in the lobby one morning on their way out to work.

"We have to move Lexy," Sam could not entertain Frankie being in the same building.

"No Sam we don't you have to, you have to get over her being here, we have as much right to live here as she does, ok you hate her but we never see her so what is the problem?" Lexy knew the answer but Sam did not voice it.

Frankie had a string of women in and out of her flat but nothing could fill the gap Cat had left. She could see Sam had moved on but she hadn't Ali had left her a month after the funeral but she didn't care all she wanted was Cat.

Sam was going down the stairs as Frankie was coming up, they stopped and looked at one another, "Frankie," "Sam, how are you?" "Wonderful thanks, you?" "No good not now," "You're pathetic Frankie, and I don't blame you for Cat's death, I blame her, and you need to too, she was the one with the choice, she made the wrong one in my book but that's the ultimate reason she died. You sent the text but ultimately she had the choice." Frankie's eyes filled with tears, "Like you care about me," "I don't really, but you have to care about you," Sam could feel a seed of pity forming in her, looking at this pathetic specimen in front of her. She had heard from Cat that Frankie had had a difficult life and that trusting anyone was not her strong point. She had also heard recently through Jay in London that Frankie's mother had given up on her as she was becoming nasty to her too so Frankie was alone in the world.

Sam pushed past Frankie and carried on with her run, she couldn't get the picture of the gaunt forlorn woman that was Frankie out of her mind, "Ok she would love Cat forever, but the betrayal had made that love feel like it wasn't deserved and Cat was a past love but Frankie well she had lived in hope all that time, she couldn't move on because of the guilt of the way Cat died." Sam arrived back at the apartment and showered.

Lexy arrived home worn out, "that was a hell of a day, real busy, saw that guy what's his name Crawford from your place today, he brought his son in he's real poorly."

"What's up with him?" Sam was immediately concerned, Crawford had been a real friend to her for a number of years.

"Suspected Meningitis, it's not good Sam; he'll need a lot of support from you guys."

"He'll have it Lexy anyone would going through that."

The conversation got on to kid's and having kids then somehow swung onto Frankie, "She can't move on Sam because she has nothing and no one, she has alienated her friends even Tess got the short straw when she tried to help her."

"I know she told me but I didn't think she had got so bad, I do actually feel sorry for the woman, she… fuck what the hell was that?" A loud scream came from below then a crashing sound. Sam and Lexy raced onto the landing and saw a woman about to leave Frankie's flat, Frankie was covered in blood and was trying to hold on to the woman, "give it back now, Frankie grabbed at the woman's coat, the woman hit out again and more blood appeared on Frankie's cheek, "You bitch it's all I've got," Sam ran down the stairs and grabbed the woman, Sam's strength over powered her and she fell to the ground. The police left with the woman in the back of the car.

"She's a known to us Frankie now are you alright? Sam was concerned, Lexy had looked Frankie over and patched her up, the wounds were superficial. "What do you care," Frankie was acting like a petulant child.

"Despite you being a shit and Cat being in love with you and me at the same time I do care about you now, Frankie I didn't give a flying fuck last year but I see you now and you can't move on you function you don't live. I care but if you don't want me to then that's fine," Sam left the flat and went back upstairs with Lexy, "that was some speech Sam I'm glad you said it too, it means you really are moving forward you and me together, I love you Sam."

"I love you Lexy more than I have ever loved before."

The knock at the door came as a surprise to Sam and Lexy, "wonder who that is, " Lexy opened the door and Frankie was standing there, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor…." she sunk to the floor and cried, Sam was beside Lexy they helped Frankie into their flat. "I'm so sorry," Sam was about to speak but Lexy made the cut signal to her, They sat as Frankie's tears fell, she eventually stopped and went to stand up, "I better go I shouldn't be here."

Sam stood and gently pushed her back on to the chair, "You don't have to Frankie, look I hated you but that has all gone now, I will always love Cat but I have moved on Lexy is the light in my life she and Sadie took away the darkness."

At Sadie's name Frankie looked up "Sadie?"

"Not like that she took me out of myself we are good friends and I love her for the care she gave me when I needed it most, she made me see sense," Frankie looked skeptical but said nothing, "You need someone Frankie, someone just to be there for you, I can be if you want me to be, I know Cat would have wanted you to find happiness now she can't give you that."

"I can't stop wanting her, I totally fuckeded up when I ran, I was scared it was going too fast and when I came back you were there and I couldn't bare it I tried but she was in to you so I ran again thinking I could let her go but I couldn't and when she had said in an email you were to marry and that she wasn't sure she was ready that's why I came back again to try again and when she came to the hotel well, I wanted to win her back, she was the love of my life Sam but I screwed up your life and mine and everyone lost Cat because of me, Judy and Jerry don't want to know me and they were good to me, I was so lonely when I was growing up only Aunty Karen cared about me that shit of a father of mine used me as a punch bag, he hated me but Jerry was the father I dreamed about, he was kind and he doted on Cat, Judy was lovely but too fussy over us she didn't suspect us until Cat's Gran caught us kissing in her shed when she came home from her game of bridge early."

"I found the wood with your initials on it and the note in her draw."

"I carved them on the side of the blackboard as kids, when the school was being torn apart I asked a workman could I have that piece and he got it for me."

"Cat was yours Frankie she never stopped loving you it was the trusting that had been broken apart, I know it now Cat loved me but not like she loved you, you were her true love, I have found my true love now Frankie, I thought I had with Cat but it wasn't, Lexy and I have no secrets and I am totally devoted to her," a voice from the kitchen came back, "and me to you Sam forever."

Frankie slept for the first time in years, she lay on her bed and sleep overtook her in minutes. She could feel something was changing inside her, it was small but it was a beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The morning was dull and wet but both Sam and Lexy went for their morning run, "I was surprised how you handled it with Frankie the other night Sam," Lexy kept pace now she had become much fitter over the last few months.

"Ahh I'm over Cat and Frankie, Lexy, at the time it was hell but looking back I see that Cat loved me in her own kind of way but not how I loved her, I've moved on Lexy you are the love of my life and I feel so different with you than I ever did with Cat. When I saw Frankie on the stairs I could only see one thing, loss, Lexy she had nothing, her life is nothing. I'm not a heartless bitch, even I could see Frankie is on the brink of losing it altogether, I don't want to be the one to push her over the edge, on the contrary I'd rather see her back to the cocky petulant toddler than the pathetic being she is now."

"You know that's why I love you Sam, you are forgiving, I mean when we first met you, wanted to kill one of the patient's at the hospital, next month you send him flowers and an apology and a get well soon, then you go visit him on the ward again and tell him that it wasn't his fault you were out of order and that he must forgive himself for he had done nothing wrong".

"I was in hell then but I realised that Cat had brought all of this down on everyone. I loved her and always will but not the way I thought I did, Cat was never truly in love with me Lexy not like you are, it wouldn't have worked out even if we had married, Cat was still in love with Frankie. They were as bad as each other, Frankie ran away, Cat waited, she trys to move on as Frankie comes back, she was never going to move on I accept that now, it's taken a long time but I do."

They ran for an hour then showered together in the very large shower. "Coffee?" Sam picked up the coffee jug from the percolator. "Thanks." Lexy, sat at the table and opened the mail, bills, bills, bills oh and one from Aus."

"A letter that's unusual your family usually email you."

"It's from Gran, she doesn't usually write at all, she usually gets mum to email," Lexy read out the letter.

"Dear Alexis, Full title as usual, I have decided it is about time I took a look at the UK again, it's 40 years since I last came home to see my brother George your great uncle, he's not to well as you know so I thought I'd make the effort. I've decided to give a little visit to you and Sam in Glasgow whilst I'm there; I'll be arriving on 24th June and will be in Glasgow on 15th July for five days with your uncle George. Can't wait to see you, lots of love Gran."

"Bloody hell, I can't believe it, she's 71 next birthday never thought she'd come over here."

"Be nice to meet her, she'll be the second member of your family I'll meet," Sam was grinning she had met George on several occasions, he had had a heart attack and was a bit slower on his feet these days, she had not met Gran Price but she had spoken to her on the phone and heard the messages on Lexy's voice mails, something like "Now have I got this right it's saying leave a message Tom? what do you think, long suffering Tom Lexy's step Grandad would be heard saying well if it's Lexy's number to which Gran would reply, Alexis Tom it's Alexis then the message would end.

"Do you remember when she was on Skype and she couldn't understand you didn't need to go right up to the mic to speak, all we could see of her half the time was her chest?" Lexy was laughing by this time, "She's a hoot Sam I love her."

A knock came to the door, "I'll go Sam left the kitchen, "Frankie, come in," she opened the door wide, Frankie hesitated then entered the flat.

"I just wanted to thank you for the other night you and Lexy, I have been in hell, still am but after what you said Sam I realise I'm killing myself with this grief, I saw a very small light go on that night and I'm going to work on it getting brighter. Ali gave me a card for bereavement counseling and I threw it in a draw and forgot about it, when I moved here I must have picked it up with the other stuff in the draw when I packed up, it made me think I need to talk so I looked up a person more local and I'm seeing her tomorrow morning. I better go I've got a photo shoot at the park, a dog parade for the local paper. It's money so better not be late."

Sam was laughing at the thought of Frankie trying to keep a bunch of unruly dogs in check, "well at least she won't be able to shag them."

"May be not but they do have owners," Lexy grinned.

"You're right; she may be in with a chance," hey listen to us, we shouldn't be saying this after what she's said."

"Last day of our leave, what do you want to do?" Lexy turned to Sam, "I don't know, how about a trip out to Edinburgh, it's only eleven be there in no time about an hour depending on the traffic."

"Ok, but we better not be too late back." Lexy went through to the bed room grabbed their coats they both left to enjoy a day around Edinburgh.

Frankie was getting a little frustrated by the dog parade, it was the final of the best doggie competition in a local rag, Frankie had to get a toe in the photo world again so she took the job. The Jack Russell was showing a more than healthy interest in a Collie, the owner was getting a little annoyed and spoke sharply to the Jack Russell's owner, "Keep that bloody sex machine under control," she had her dog close to her side. "Oh for god sake he's only trying to be friendly." "He can go and be friendly elsewhere."

Frankie went over to the woman, "Bring your dog over to the shoot site please, "With pleasure," Frankie led her through a makeshift gate into a small arena were the dogs were paraded. She took several photos of each dog individually; she was dreading the group shot at the end of the shoot. Everything went off well in the end, the woman with the collie was called Geri, "She's a year old," she told the reporter from the paper. Frankie hung back to speak to her.

"Nice dog, what do you call her?" Frankie smiled.

"Martha, she was the runt of a litter on a farm near to my village and I took her on because the farmer said she was no good but she's turned out to be a very clever dog look at this, "play dead, Martha lay on her back eyes closed and paws limp, Frankie laughed, she looks dead like that. "Give me a high five," Martha jumped up and put her paw up then, Geri put her hand out the other way and Martha hit her paw against it."

"I'm impressed," Frankie wasn't a dog lover but she certainly had noticed Geri.

"I must be off I have to get to work, I took the morning off to bring her, bye." Geri strode off with Martha following her at heel.

"Nice lady," Frankie didn't realise she had spoken out loud until the reporter answered, "Yes she is, that dog is her whole life at the moment, her partner did a runner with her best friend last year."

Frankie looked at him, "how do you know that, nosing into her private life for a story?"

"No she's my cousin's friend we all drink together sometimes, I was being sympathetic, Geri is lovely but she's not going to be interested in me she's on the same bus as you love."

"You mean gay, why don't you just say it?" Frankie walked away from him, "prick."

Frankie hesitated at the door of the counselors offices. She bit her lip and went in.

"Frankie, come in," the counselor introduced herself as Fliss, "take a seat," Now you gave me a brief outline of things on the phone can you elaborate on that for me?"

Frankie was hesitant at first, then the whole story of her life began to pour out.

"Ok Frankie what I want to do is focus on the issues behind you leaving Cat in the first place."

"Well I felt I couldn't cope it was too soon for me so I ran, I felt overwhelmed by the thought of being with someone for life for someone to love me."

"Do you think that your lack of a close relationship to anyone in your childhood scared you when that was a possibility with Cat?"

"I think it did, I ran and didn't tell Cat for two weeks were I was then I shut her out of my life, but from what I was told by friends Cat took the whole of the time I was away to get over what I had done then I reappeared out of the blue, I just stood by her office in the street and she saw me from the window. She was just starting to see Sam then and I couldn't hack it. She resisted me at first but then we had a very brief fling, she went back to Sam and I ran away again."

"Let's stay with the first time you left you say you shut her out of your life but you mentioned you still had her pictures on your wall ones you had downloaded from Facebook friends, Do you think that you really had shut her out?"

"No I guess not, I came back and as soon as I heard she had a girlfriend I pushed myself back into her life."

"So you still loved her, how did she react to you."

"She was angry, we slept together a few times and she stayed with me for a week but she went back to Sam I made her choose."

They went on for the full hour and Frankie left feeling drained, later in her flat she sat and thought about what she had said and realised that the thought of a long term relationship had scared the hell out of her because everyone she had tried to be close to had let her down as a child even her Aunty in the end, she was scared Cat would do the same.

The sessions went on for six weeks and Frankie could see that she had been damaged as a child, relationships that were steady scared the hell out of her but she realised that Cat was one person she had wanted that with, now it could never be and she had to move on for her own sake and sanity. She decided she was going to make all the effort she could to move forward and get on with her life, after all Cat truly did love her she came to the hotel and she had not regretted her decision, but that decision had cost her her life, she knew deep down Cat would want her to be happy and to find happiness.

"So David wants us to go out with him and Declan for dinner tonight?" Sam was looking through a magazine as she and Lexy were waiting at the dentist, Lexy hated going so Sam usually went with her.

"Yeah he said that he had something to say, the rest are going too, all of the gang except Jay he couldn't stay any longer had to be back in London tonight. He's doing well down there think that he's better away from were Cat was it hit him hard too." Lexy's name was called and she grimaced. Sam grinned at her.

"See I told you it would be painless didn't I, your teeth are perfect."

"I know but it's that time as a kid I fell and broke them bloody killed me getting them sorted and I've been scared ever since."

"Wonder what this announcement is going to be?" Sam indicated right into the underground car park for their flat, "CP do you think?"

"May be," Lexy grinned, "gees Declan settling down, he always reminded me of a Croc poking it's head out of the creek to look for pray."

The dinner was a brilliant night, the announcement was a CP, David had proposed on a romantic trip along the Seine in Paris but they had kept it a secret.

The next evening Sam and Lexy spent quietly together in their flat listening to music and chatting.

"You know Lexy, I would marry you tomorrow is it too soon to ask you to marry me, I love you more than anyone I have ever loved before. "Lexi Price will you marry me?" Sam was down on one knee in the sitting room of their flat.

"Yes Sam I will marry you," Lexy wrapped her arms around her, Sam jumped up and ran into the bed room she came back with the platinum ring Lexy had admired in the jewellers a couple of weeks before when she was buying a present for her sisters 30th birthday. " Sam it's the ring, it's beautiful, thank you so much," tears shone in Lexy's eyes, "I don't think I could be any happier than I am now.

Frankie was at the newspaper with the photos she had taken, she had down loaded them on to the computer and going through them with the journalist covering the story. Now we will have the vote over the next two weeks and then the winner will be announced with photos in the edition three weeks from now. The 10 finalists photos were chosen from the best of the ones taken on the day and the paper went to publication. Frankie got a phone call the next day asking her to do regular photo covers for them, she really got into it and enjoyed working with other people and having a good time, the banter in the office made her laugh and slowly the pain in her life seeped out of her and she began to be more positive about her future.

The results of the doggie vote came in and Frankie was dispatched to winners address for a photo shoot Frankie knocked at the door and turned to look at the view, the cottage was just outside the city but it could have been anywhere it was peaceful and the only real sounds were of the birds and the farmers tractor over the field Geri opened the door. "Hi I've been sent to take pictures, of you and Martha congratulations you have won the best doggie competition," Geri stood back; she was smiling but showed no real excitement. Martha wagged her tail and nuzzled Frankie's hand.

Geri was quiet and reserved and seemed quite shy in away, "I'm so pleased Martha won, she is such a sweet dog."

"She is Frankie was warming to Martha, "right Martha we need to take some picture's," Martha's ears pricked up and her head went to one side at her name and she looked straight at Frankie as if to say, "ok then let's get started."

Frankie took 20 photos of both Geri and Martha, "I hope I'm not being too forward but would you like to go out for a drink one night?"

"I don't know you," Geri went red.

"I don't bite and though I don't like to admit it I'm lonely and would like to make some new friends," although Frankie had changed she was finding it difficult to get her friends to trust her again, Sam was so engrossed in Lexy she didn't want to be a gooseberry, Tess and Alic were in love and Ed was still a bit off with her his forgiveness would take a lot of hard work.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt would it, I'm free after tomorrow," Geri gave a shy smile.

"How about Friday then?" Frankie was grinning inside but kept her excitement within.

"Fine that's fine."

Frankie took a taxi back to the office on her expenses and downloaded 19 of the 20 photo's there was one no one was going to see except her, Geri was gorgeous and this picture captured her completely.

Friday night came and Frankie was nervous, she had given up smoking too but the nerves made her wish she hadn't, She dressed carefully and fixed her hair something she rarely did, it was usually wash and dry as fast as possible and running the fingers though. Frankie had never been this nervous on a date since she asked Cat out. She arrived at the bar 10 minutes early bought a drink and sat on a bar stool where she could see the door, Geri arrived a little later, her face was flushed and she looked shy and nervous, "Hi," Geri walked over to Frankie. "What would you like to drink Geri?"

"A Red wine thanks."

They took their drinks and found a table in a quiet corner of the bar, "So how is Martha then?" Frankie knew Geri was different from all the other women she had been with in the past, Martha was Geri's pride and she would open up talking about something that was personal but not intimate personal.

"She's fine, sulking a bit because I left her with Kev my friend for the evening, she'll be spoilt rotten but she does kind of sulk when I first go away. Kev lives a few doors down from me he loves Martha around. Geri became quite chatty about Kev and Martha for a while then she asked about Frankie's photography. The evening flew as they talked Geri looked at her watch midnight, "sorry Frankie I'll have to go I need to get Martha Kev is out first thing tomorrow so he can't keep her over night this time, may be if you would like to we could meet in town next time Kev can keep Martha for me for the night so I could stay in a hotel over night."

"No problems I should be getting back too, I have a photo shoot in the morning for the paper, but yes next time we could meet in town, I'd like that," she never offered Geri to stay at the flat she didn't want to be too pushy. Not like her but this was different.

Sam and Lexy rang the gang and said they were having a party and invited them all to their flat the next weekend, they invited Frankie who was more than surprised, she asked if she could bring a guest and they said it was fine, "I wonder who that will be?" Sam looked at Lexy when Frankie entered her flat, they had met on the stairs as they were about to knock at Frankie's flat to offer the invite.

"No idea Sam, not seen any women at the flat lately have you?"

"No not recently, only Sadie but she's on the guest list and Frankie would know that."

The party was in full swing when Frankie arrived with Geri, everyone turned towards Geri as she went through to the kitchen to get a drink, "wow she is gorgeous," Tess was open mouthed, Alic nudged her and she slammed her mouth shut. Frankie introduced Geri to everyone, she was nervous and it showed but as the night went on she became more relaxed and chatted freely with everyone.

Ching, ching, ching, Sam was tapping a glass to get everyone's attention, "Lexy and I have an announcement to make, we are getting married in August and you are all invited, there is one thing I want to ask someone who will be shocked I know but it is genuine on both mine and Lexy's part, Frankie will you be our best woman?" Frankie nearly choked on her drink others gasped in surprise, David shouted out. "Fuck I didn't see that coming."

"Are you guys for real?" Frankie had recovered her composure.

"Yes we are," Lexy walked over to her, "we have all moved on now the past is the past, you and Sam are friends again, you can't change the past but we can try to make a future that is pleasant for all our sakes holding a grudge against you won't bring Cat back so will you Frankie?"

"Yes if you're sure I'd love to," A cheer went around the room

Frankie was back and apart of the gang again life was moving forward but Cat would never be forgotten.

_If you want to read more about Sam, Lexy and the gang there will shortly be a cross over with a twist, in the Waterloo Road cross over._


End file.
